


Quando inizia a cambiare

by AkaneMikael



Series: Il ghepardo e la iena [10]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M, starting slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Hank viene rapito e Antonio gestisce la situazione, rendendosi conto che in lui qualcosa sta cambiando, anche se prima di ammetterlo ce ne metterà ancora un po'...





	

**Author's Note:**

> questa è una breve fic ambientata nella seconda serie, quando Hank viene rapito insieme a Olivia. All’inizio dell’episodio è Antonio che conduce le indagini, all’epoca non avevo notato quanto si adopera per coprirlo e trovarlo. Così ho deciso di scrivere ora qualcosina su quell’episodio, che era il quinto della seconda serie. La fic si colloca subito dopo Vecchie abitudini e prima di La versione migliore di me.

  
QUANDO INIZIA A CAMBIARE 

  


  
Appena Jay lo chiamò, Antonio sentì un tuffo allo stomaco. Poi si corresse. Quello era un pugno bello forte.   
\- Voight è sparito, è stato rapito, ci sono segni di colluttazione! -   
Era stato il primo che aveva chiamato quando l’aveva visto insieme ad Erin, il primo a cui pensava tutte le volte che c’erano guai o problemi. Gli altri andavano da Hank, Jay andava da Antonio.   
\- Cosa?! - Chiese in un primo momento mentre lo shock divampava in lui come un’ondata bruciante.   
\- C’è il suo telefono rotto a terra, tracce di sangue e chiari segni di lotta, inoltre manca qualcosa dalla sua cantina. E Voight non c’è! - Ripeté Jay per essere più esplicito.   
\- Ok… ok, raduno tutti ed arriviamo! - Del resto, altro da fare e da dire non c’era.   
  
Vedere la sua casa vuota con i segni di lotta e rapimento di cui aveva parlato Jay, fu per Antonio una doccia fredda.   
Tutto quel caso lo fu.   
A condurre le ricerche fu lui, accettò il suggerimento di Alvin di non rendere la cosa pubblica visto che trattandosi di Hank e di una cassaforte nascosta sparita, sicuramente c’erano guai poco chiari in cui era implicato.   
No, non era il suo modo di condurre le indagini, non era per niente il suo modo di fare le cose. Mai stato.   
Però una volta che aveva valutato la scena e che si era ritrovato a condurre le indagini, gli era venuto naturale agire così.   
Alla Hank Voight.   
Sconvolti, specie i più giovani della squadra, eseguirono tutti gli ordini latrati da uno spaventoso Antonio sempre più simile al temuto capo ora sparito.   
Sapevano bene che Hank era quello che usciva dalle regole e che Antonio invece era quello che ci stava sempre dentro.   
Eppure ora eccolo lì a cercare Hank senza ufficializzare il suo rapimento, eccolo lì ad ordinare cose che andavano un po’ oltre le regole in quei casi. Eccolo lì ad urlare come faceva Hank, a riprendere Adam e Kevin che spettegolavano, a rimetterli in riga per zittirli, a farli smettere di parlare.   
Beh, non proprio di parlare. Ma di parlare di Hank.   
Perché stavano intendendo che sicuramente aveva le mani in pasta a qualcosa, come sempre, e che ora non sarebbe andata bene. E lui improvvisamente, anche se era quello che tutti sapevano e tutti pensavano, non voleva nemmeno sentirlo. Improvvisamente gli dava fastidio, improvvisamente non poteva assolutamente accettare che qualcuno parlasse male di Hank pur dicendo la pura verità.   
Nessuno poteva, non in quel momento, non prima di averlo ritrovato.   
  
Fu sorprendente la velocità con cui lo ritrovarono. Precisi, veloci, efficaci. Niente chiacchiere, niente ma. Solo dritti e veloci fino a lui.   
Antonio fu il primo ad entrare nella stanza dove lo tenevano insieme a sua nuora, entrambi rapiti e legati. Lo vide steso e per un momento, per quella frazione di secondo, fu come tornare a respirare.   
Come se non ci fossero più problemi, improvvisamente. Lui era lì, era sveglio e vivo.   
\- Pensa a lei, pensa a lei! - Gridò Hank ad Antonio indicando la ragazza con la pancia gonfia, chiaramente incinta, legata ad una sedia e con un sacchetto sulla testa.   
Antonio non deviò nemmeno per un istante.   
Andò diretto da lei, le liberò la testa e tenendola col braccio l’aveva svegliata. Lei si era ripresa quasi subito rimanendo appoggiata alla sua spalla, boccheggiante, spaventata fra le lacrime. La prima cosa che disse fu che l’avevano minacciata di uccidere il figlio se non avesse aiutato i rapitori.   
A quel punto Antonio ed Hank si guardarono significativi ed entrambi pensarono quello che Kevin ed Adam avevano cercato di insinuare. Era vero.   
“Prima o poi il passato viene a galla. Hank ha sempre agito contro tutto e tutti, la vita ti presenta il conto.”  
Ma non lo disse, gli occhi di Hank erano già furiosi con sé stesso, furiosi e carichi di un odio crescente.   
Erin si occupò di lui, Antonio non lo toccò, liberò Olivia e con dolcezza l’aiutò ad uscire dallo scantinato.   
  
Fare le cose a modo suo, a modo di Hank. Fare le cose senza pensare alle regole, al modo più giusto, al modo migliore.   
Fare le cose solo per il bene di qualcuno, il suo, quello di Hank. In modo da riaverlo vivo.  
E poi assecondarlo senza freni, senza cercare di mettergli un guinzaglio consapevole che non sarebbe andato per il sottile, che avrebbe pestato le regole.   
Stargli dietro, stargli accanto.  
Hank si era preparato come prima cosa ad una sua ramanzina o quanto meno ad un suo tentativo di frenarlo. Ma quando capì che non ci avrebbe provato e che anzi l’accontentava in tutto e per tutto, lo guardò sconvolto. Un istante, un momento in cui si erano incrociati fra uno che andava via con il sospettato e l’altro che stava fermo consapevole di quello che gli avrebbe fatto.  
Di solito gli andava dietro senza paura, senza una minima esitazione, cercava di fermarlo, di mettergli un po’ di sale in zucca.   
Ma non quella volta.   
Hank lo guardò velocemente in quel momento nel non vederlo che lo seguiva, nel non sentire la sua voce.   
Poi fece quello che doveva fare. E forse fu per quello, fu per lui che non aveva tentato di fermarlo come al solito, fu per questo che quella volta non lo fece. Non andò oltre, come di norma in quei casi.   
Non si fece giustizia da solo. Al momento definitivo aveva pensato che se Antonio fosse stato lì glielo avrebbe impedito e lui l’avrebbe fatto comunque per puntiglio, perché non potevano dirgli cosa fare, cercare di fermarlo. Non poteva.   
Così non lo uccise. Lo picchiò, si sfogò, ma non lo uccise.   
Riportò il sospettato alla centrale sotto gli occhi attoniti di tutti.   
  
\- Stai perdendo colpi, eh? - La sua voce allegra, come se quella non fosse stata una giornata massacrante, gli arrivò alle spalle negli spogliatoi dove entrambi erano per cambiarsi ed andare a casa.   
Hank si girò e lo guardò sogghignare incosciente. Come osava dirgli una cosa del genere? Come osava scherzare su quello in quel modo?   
Come osava?   
Lo guardò serio, sottile, poi scosse il capo e sorrise per metà aprendo il suo armadietto.   
\- E tu tiri troppo la corda, come sempre! - Lo rimproverò fingendosi arrabbiato. Con lui non funzionava, non aveva mai funzionato. Per questo gli era sempre piaciuto nonostante le grandi diversità ed i trascorsi.   
\- Per questo ti piaccio, no? - Hank si girò di nuovo per vedere se diceva sul serio, lui sorrise ironico e gli fece l’occhiolino, per nulla intimidito. Ovviamente. Hank scosse il capo e tornò ad ignorarlo.   
\- Non montarti la testa! -   
Lo rimbeccò fintamente seccato. Antonio rise, chiuse il proprio armadietto e passandogli dietro gli diede una pacca sulla spalla dove si soffermò stringendo.   
\- Sono contento che sia finito tutto bene. - Disse infine, con un tono leggermente più basso.   
Hank trattenne un istante il respiro, girò a metà la testa e fece mezzo sorriso.   
\- Anche io. - Antonio andò oltre e lui aggiunse. - Dopotutto sceglierti come mio secondo è stata la scelta giusta! - l’altro così si fermò, si girò brevemente e sorrise ridacchiando.   
\- Io non avevo dubbi! - Anche se poi ad avere dubbi era stato lui stesso. Hank si voltò del tutto a guardarlo incredulo che osasse essere tanto sfacciato, si fissarono, si sorrisero e si salutarono. Le cose stavano decisamente cambiando!  
  
FINE


End file.
